Growth
by Dances with the Rain
Summary: Sasuke has ordered Team Taka to protect a pregnant Sakura in his absence. And Karin learns what it means to truly love someone. My take on how Sarada gets her glasses. Pairings: SasuSaku and onesided SasuKarin.


**Hello Lovelies! Been awhile, I know. This is a small fic to get me back into the Fanfiction world. A warm up if you will. Recently I've been getting a lot of support from Battle of the Sadist's fans and I wanted to get back into writing it again. I apologize to everyone and promise to finish it within reasonable time. Since I just graduated from High school so I will have some spare time now. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Since the first moment she's laid her eyes on him, Karin knew that she had to have him.

Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan. Everyone in the shinobi world knew of him and the tragic fate bestowed upon his family. He became sort of an enigma to those who hadn't seen him in person. And once word got out about his participation in the chunin exams, villages went nuts. It was like waving bait in front of an ocean of sharks. Who wouldn't want to get the chance at going up against the infamous sharigan? Glory was within reach.

But despite his popularity, Karin herself was indifferent to the boy. Kusagakure was full of gossiping fools so she never believed anything she heard on the streets. All the rumors of his superiority were probably all bullshit anyways.

Oh gods, was she wrong. Sasuke was everything they said and more. He was brave, talented, intelligent, kind, and down right _hot_. Who would have guessed that a unfortunate meeting with a bear would lead her to love? And after not seeing him again for so many years only to recruited to his side was like a dream. It had to mean something right?

Their time traveling together (Suigetsu and Jugo included) wasn't exactly her ideal love story, nevertheless she was happy just to be next to him. Karin was there to be of use to him, and that meant in every way. Of course, he never really took up her offers of sex. She tried seducing him countless of times, but the results were as fruitless as pushing a mountain. Sasuke wouldn't budge.

It didn't matter though. He would need to rebuild his clan eventually. And she was the closest woman to him, also making her most eligible person for the position of the future Uchiha matriarch. At least she had that security.

Again, she had a knack for misjudging the handsome avenger. Not only did he not give a damn about killing her, Karin was not the closest woman to him. The day she met Sakura Haruno was the beginning of her learning those lessons. Not all at the same time, but eventually.

The whole process was quite painful. Karin quickly forgave the Uchiha, unable to stay mad at him due to her feelings. And when he returned from defeating Kaguya with his old team, she noticed a change in him. His eyes turned soft and his chakra seemed more calm. Whatever happened to him, somehow gave Karin hope that he was finally going to open up his heart again.

Maybe... he would open it up to her.

After the war, she had been given two choices; leave or stay. Konoha had offered to take her in, intrigued by her healing techniques. Her past crimes didn't seem to matter anymore since every village had joined together. It was time for a fresh and Karin was free to live however she pleased.

* * *

 _"I really hope you stick around." Naruto had said after pulling her aside. The meeting to discuss what would become of Team Hawk and Orochimaru having just ended._

 _"Humph, why? I'm not letting this crummy village take advantage of me." Karin scoffed._

 _The blonde furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"  
_

 _"You heard me. That hag Hokage of your's isn't all that different from Orochimaru after all." Who was he trying to fool here?_

 _"No way. You've got it all wrong." He shook his head. "I'm the one who asked the Kages to let you guys stay. They only agreed to it if you consider helping out at the hospital once in a while."  
_

 _Her eyes widened. "What... why would you do that?"_

 _"I figured since you all are Sasuke's friends, you're mine too." He grinned. "Also, Sakura-chan wants to help that big guy Jugo with his rage problem as well."_

 _She bit her lip, not fully understanding how these people could be so kind. Did Sasuke really leave these people behind?_

 _"One more thing, I heard from Kakashi-sensei that you're from the Uzumaki clan too." His tone seemed hopeful._

 _"And if I say that I am?" her eyes narrowed suspiciously._

 _"Well, I was kind of hoping we could, um, hang out?" Naruto blushed. "It's just that... I've always wanted to have a cousin." Or just having a family in general. And though he had his friends, it would be comforting to have a blood relative around. He saw how special Neji and Hinata's bond was and he wanted to experience the same thing._

 _Karin's face flushed as well. Was this kid serious? "L-look, I don't really associate myself with them, so sorry but you're talking to the wrong person here."_

 _"Oh, okay." he sighed. She noticed how his eye's saddened, and without knowing why, she felt his disappointment.  
_

 _Ah, damn it.  
_

 _"... I'll think about it." she coughed, embarrassed._

 _"You will?" his expression lit up._

 _A smile creeped up on her face. If everyone in Konoha was as nice as this idiot, it might not be such a bad place to live._

 _"Yeah."_

* * *

She had given it some thought thanks to Naruto, but her decision was ultimately based on what Sasuke wanted to do. It didn't matter if he wanted to walk to the ends of the earth, she'd followed him anywhere.

"Karin."

The red head jumped slightly, suddenly remembering where she was now. Her eyes raised to meet a lone obsidian orb, ivory skin, and long raven locks that covered half of his face. He was so dangerously beautiful.

Why did her heart beat so much for this man?

"Sasuke-kun." she whispered.

He handed her a key, ignoring the shakiness of her palm. "I'm leaving now."

"Okay." She paused. "How long will you be away?"

"Depends." Sasuke shifted his satchel and headed for the door. Looking back, he hesitated before taking another step. "Karin."

Her chest swelled, hopeful for what his next words would be. "Yes?"

"Do whatever Sakura tells you to do." And he was gone.

She sighed, of course he would say that. It was stupid of her to think that maybe he would tell her that he needed her. Sasuke would never speak loving words to her because he did not love _her_. _She_ was not his wife. The key in her hand lightly burned her skin, reminding her of her purpose here.

"Right..."

"Quit yer sulkin' will ya?" A voice appeared from the corner.

Irritation quickly sunk in. So that damned Suigetsu had never left the room. Hmph, always around to try and make a fool out of her. "Shut up stupid!" she growled.

"Hah, you're the only one who looks stupid here." Without waiting for her comeback he walked outside of the house.

Karin clenched her fists and followed suit. The water bastard was standing next to Jugo, commenting on the canary resting on his shoulder. But jealousy filled her when her eyes rested on the married couple huddled up by the gate.

"I packed you a bento. It's your favorite; onigiri with tomatoes and shrimp filling." said Sakura. Sadness was etched all over her face, her voice dripping with melancholy.

He received the clothed box and tucked it into his bag. "Have Karin or Jugo help you with the housework since you decided against hiring a maid. And I've already ordered Suigetsu to watch his mouth, especially around your parents."

"I see." She bit her lip. "Are you sure Naruto shouldn't come along? If you both go, the search might go quicker and you both can watch each other's back in case you do find something!"

"We've already discussed this. He has only just begun to take over as Hokage. The potential of losing him is much too risky compared to someone as disposable as me." he sighed.

"Don't say that! There's no way you're disposable!" The tears that she had been holding in started to spill over. Why was he always leaving her? They had only been married for a short time and Sasuke was already going away for who knows how long!

Her hand made it's way to her stomach. The bulge that had been growing for months now was proof of how hard it was going to be without him.

"Not to me," A sob choked her. "nor to this child."

A stray tear was wiped away by her husband, his fingers lingering on her cheek before lacing them with her own. The chakra of his offspring faintly radiated beneath their conjoined extremities.

Who would have imagined that despite all of his sins, he would be granted such a blessing?

"Sakura, it is Itachi's will to protect Konoha. I owe him that much." He owed everything he had now to his older brother. Without his sacrifices, the Uchiha clan and maybe even the world, would still be drowning in it's own darkness.

The pink haired woman looked away. "That's-"

"But it is also my own will to protect my family's home." he smirked.

Her eyes widened. What? "Sasuke-kun...!"

"I might not be around for a while, but I want our daughter to live peacefully for as long as possible." He would do anything to give his kid a better life than the one he had. And Sakura was more than capable of making sure of that.

"...then, _please_ be careful." she sobbed.

"Tch, annoying." he chuckled. Sasuke silenced her crying by pressing his lips against her's. Whimpers escaped her as he deepened it, passionately rolling their tongues together. He wanted her to remember his touch, if he hadn't already engraved it into her mind already. Their love making lasted throughout the night and into the early dawn.

It could be the last time, after all.

They broke apart knowing that he was due to leave soon. "Sasuke-kun."

"I love you." Her husband smiled.

"Thank you." The Uchiha said as he tapped her forehead. " _I love you too."_

The couple exchanged one last look before Sasuke headed out of the newly constructed compound. Sakura watched him until his back disappeared for good. The ache she was feeling rendered her numb and unable to do anything else. Memories started to plague her mind of all the times she had to see him leave. Or maybe he had never returned at all and everything until now was a dream. Really, what person in their right mind would be in such a flaky relationship, with a baby on the way no less? A damn fool that's who.

A fool in love.

"Sakura-san?" Jugo coughed.

Suddenly all feeling rushed back into her system. Her surroundings told her that the sun had already set and she was still pregnant. How long had she been standing there?

"Sorry." She forced out a fake smile and walked into her home. Her baby wasn't due for another few months, and it would be lonely in such a big house without at least Sasuke around. But then again loneliness was not a foreign emotion to her.

"Finally got tired eh, Nee-san?" Suigetsu asked from the couch.

"If you're no mood to cook, perhaps one of us can pick something up for you?" Jugo kindly suggested.

The red-haired woman, Karin, only glared at her.

Sakura shook her head, having no appetite. Being an inconvenience was not on the agenda either. In fact, if it were up to her they wouldn't even be here in the first place. As vulnerable as she was in her current state, it was just plain insulting for a kunoichi of her level to have _babysitters_. However, Sasuke thought otherwise. There was a good chance that once word got out about his family, all of his enemies would target her in his absence. And everyone he trusted in Konoha was too busy with their own affairs to properly watch over them. In the end, they made a compromise. Team Taka would watch over her until Tsunade was back from an Allied Shinobi Forces meeting in Kirigakure.

So far she didn't know what to make of them. The most contact she ever had with Sasuke's old team was with Jugo, him having been her former patient. They were sure to be friends though, she could see his caring nature and he had a strong sense of loyalty towards her husband. Suigetsu might take some patience, but he was hardly a challenge compared to her own idiot team mates. On the other hand, his chances of being sent flying through the wall were increased due to her pregnancy hormones. She wasn't going to be held responsible for his death if even dared to call her fat.

Then there was Karin. How does one live with the woman who married the man she loves? They had yet to speak to each other but the tension was clearly evident. And God forbid she would have to experience all the headaches she had to go through with Ino again. That kind of stress was not good for her daughter.

The soon to be mother cleared her throat. Might as well try to make this arrangement somewhat pleasant. "I know it might seem odd but make yourselves at home." She bowed. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Hey, what's with all this formal crap? Sheesh. I hope you're not as dull as Sasuke." Suigetsu complained. He dodged a kunai from Karin and laid back on the couch.

Jugo nodded. "Rest assured, we will protect you and your child with our lives."

Sakura let out a small smile. "I'm going to bed early. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Goodnight." Heading up the stairs, she pretended not to hear the snort coming from the other female in the house.

Well, these next few months were certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Like it? I hope so. Lol**

 **As for my reasons for writing a SasuSaku fic instead of a OkiKagu fic, well, Naruto is very dear to my heart. And when it just ended I felt the need to write again. Naruto Gaiden definately enabled me more. I mean, as a huge SasuSaku fan I was disappointed how much Kishimoto played with my OTP even though I understand his need to build up the story. So, this is my own explanation for how Karin and Sarada are connected.**

 **And let me make it clear that there is NO Karin bashing. I'm more tasteful then that.**

 **I actually find Karin respectable now. I think it was when I read the general girl's fic, "On Truths and Lies" (It's soooo good! Go read it!) two years ago and reread the chapter where Sakura and Sasuke attempt to kill each other. She's ultimately a good person who fell in love with the wrong guy. Who hasn't been there? Plus, I see her more as comedy relief rather than a threat. Sasuke and Sakura are married! We won!**

 **Ew, I'm ranting again.**

 **Review! :D**


End file.
